The Natural Disaster
by XxArcher
Summary: Percy didn't know he had a half-brother. Percy didn't know the boy was a god. He just knows it came all of a sudden. This is my first fanfic so i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I am re-writing the first chapter, my friend and I are writing this together. This is my first fanfic so I am truly sorry is it sucks. Review and give me suggestions. Here it is. **

_**Damoneo's POV**_

I sat on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I heard a knock at the door. It opened and my dad, Poseidon, walked in.

"Hey dad."I said. He came and sat on my reclining chair by my computer.

"Hey buddy," he said "you know how you have been asking to go to the demigod camp you heard about?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because if you still want to go I can get your brother to come pick you up." he told me.

"But you told me it would be to dangerous." I reminded him.

"That was before Gaea and her minions were put to sleep. Now they are gone and we don't have to worry about them as much." he explained.

"So are you saying i can go?" I asked excited.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Thanks, Pops. This is going to be awesome!" I said. I have wanted to go to Camp Half-Blood for so long, even though I am not a half-blood.** (You'll find out who he is later) **

"I'll IM Percy to come get you, though he doesn't know your his brother or that your not a half-blood." he informed me.

"It's all right i'll pretend to be one." I told him.

"Okay, pack what you want to take, he will be here shortly." he said while leaving the room.

I ran to my closet and got three pairs of shoes, a few black shirts and a few blue shirts, four pairs of jeans, two basketball shorts, and two black hoodies. I put them in my backpack which was enchanted to never run out of room. I put on my two inch wristband that i got from Hephaestus on my ninth birthday. When I press the 'D' on my name, the wristband turns into my Bow 'Stormbringer' and my arrows appear on my back. I was about to go to the Kitchen when there was a knock at my patio door. I went to it and opened the door. A boy was on the patio.

"Are you Damoneo?" he asked me. He seemed to be confused when he looked at me and I automatically knew what was wrong. My eyes. They were sea green with a white pupil. It was a trait i got from my mom.

"Yeah, and your Percy?" I asked. I've heard about him but, I have never seen him.

"Yeah," he said "Poseidon told me to come get you. You ready?"

"Yeah," I said "i'll just get my Pegasus."

"Okay." he said walking back to his horse. He jumped over the railing and mounted it.

I called on my Pegasus,'Tornado' and it came flying and landed on the patio. It was midnight blue with a mane that was made of dark silver mist.

"Whoa," Percy said with his eyes wide, "that is an awesome ride."

"Thanks, I got him when I was eight." I told him. I got my back pack and jumped on Tornado's back."Yours is cool too."

"Thanks, this is..." he was cut off by his horse.

_"Blackjack, nice to meet you."_ he spoke.

"Nice to meet you too." I said. When I looked up Percy looked confused.

"Wait, you understood him?" he asked. "Who is your dad?"

"Uhhh...Poseidon." I said quietly. When I looked up I knew that he heard me.

"You're my brother?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. He looked at the ground for a second.

"Come on." he said kinda low. He turned around and started flying. I followed quietly.

That's Chapter 1. Give me suggestions please. Thanks. See Ya


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, Here is chapter 2**

_Damoneo's POV_

We flew in silence until we saw a girl lying in the middle of the sand on a beach. I didn't know where we were. Percy must have thought about going to help her to because both of our Pegasi started going down. I reached her first and I knealed next to her and picked up her head. She looked about my age, 16. She had light brown hair that faded into blonde, it just passed her shoulders. She had on dark blue jeans, blue and white converse, a black shirt and a blue and white varsity jacket.

"Oh my gods!" Percy said behind me. I looked at him and he looked worried. "Cassia!" he started to shake her. "Wake up!" he said. I helped her up. Her eyes fluttered open. They were electric blue just like the color of her jacket.

"Percy, is that you?" she said kind of drowsy.

"Yeah, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember was I was at breakfast and that's it." she told him but still had a confused look on her face.

"Okay let's get to camp." he said jumping back on his horse. She followed and got on the back.

" Who is this?" I heard her whisper to him. I didn't know how I could hear her.

"He's my brother, Damoneo." he said.

"Wait you have a brother?" she said "Where did you find him?"

"Olympus," he stated in a sigh."my dad told me to get him and bring him to camp"

"Oh."she said.

We rode to camp in silence except for the occasional whispers from Cassia. I decided not to eavesdrop on their conversation but I would here my name every now and we got their we landed in the middle of some cabins. Some campers wearing orange shirts gathered around us. A few of the younger campers came up to me.

"Can we touch him?" a boy that looked about 9 asked.

"Sure." I said and all the kids came up and felt the horses mane.

"What is his name?" asked a little girl.

"Tornado." I told her.

"Cool!" said a few boys. Then a centaur came through the crowd.

"That's enough," he said "give the him some space." With that all the kids backed up.

"That looks like the horse mom had in her stables in the painting." a teenage girl said from the middle of the crowd. A couple of campers said things like 'Yeah' and 'It does'. The centaur seemed to notice it too but he didn't ask.

"Hello Percy, nice to have you back," then he turned to me."who do we have here?" askedd the centaur.

"This is my brother, Damoneo." Percy said. Campers in the crowd gasped. The centaur raised his hand and the crowd dispersed.

"Hi, Damoneo" he said "i'm Chiron. Go get your bags unpacked and meet me in the big house." He turned and trotted away.

"Follow me," Percy said "our cabin is down here."

* * *

**Thanks for reading,Review and give me some suggestions. To learn the history of Cassia go to my friend _TeamDivergent_ and go to _The 10 Demigods!_ See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters. I just own Damoneo and Tornado.**

Percy's POV

We walked in my cabin and I opened the door.

"Here it is," I said "you can choose what ever bunk you want." I walked over and sat on my bed. He came over to the bed across from me. He through his backpack on the bed and sat down. "So tell me a bit about yourself." I said.

"Well, I'm fifteen. I like storms, tornadoes, hurricanes, floods. Stuff like that. I have a wristband that turns into a bow in arrow 'Stormbringer' and a trident that comes on command when I say it's name 'flood'." he said. I notice he didn't say anything about his family.

"What about your mom? Who is she?" I asked. He looked down and stared at the floor. He was about to say something but the conch horn interrupted him.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It's time for capture the flag." I said getting off the bed. I walked across the room and grabbed two chest plates. I walked over to him and offered him one.

"It's alright I got my own." He closed his eyes and and a midnight blue set of full amour appeared on his body. He stood up and walked out the door. I folllowed behind him and we walked towards the woods.

"So who's team are we on?" he said.

"Well, we are on the blue team along with Zeus, Demeter, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Iris, Tyche, and Hecate." I said. He flinched when I said 'Hecate'. It was weird.

When we got to the woods we met up with the team. Annebeth walked up to the front of the crowd.

"Okay, let's have Poseidon cabin on border patrol, Demeter, Hecate, and Apollo cabins in the trees, Athena and Hermes cabins in on the flag. Everyone else fighting." she said with confidence. Damoneo flinched again when he heard the name 'Hecate'. We all went to our spots and waited for the horn.

When the horn blew there was a loud battle cry and everyone was off leaving Damoneo and I by the flag.

Damoneo's POV

Percy and I stood there by the flag. Percy started pacing back and forth. There was a loud snap in the woods behind us. We both swung around and stared at the woods.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know?" he said. "Just stay alert."I looked down and noticed I was unarmed. It was to late. A gigantic hand wrapped around my neck and picked me up. I was only able to see one big, brown eye. A cyclops. Black dots danced across my vision. I was only able to let out a muffled yell.

The monster roared and dropped me on the ground. I gasped for air. When my vision cleared I saw the monster by Percy. It picked him up and through him hard against a tree.

"No!" was all I managed. We might have just met but Percy was still my brother. Rage filled me. I was to angry to notice all the campers crowd around. I had to do what had to be done. I called for my trident to appear. I felt the cold metal against the palm of my hand. It started to pour rain from the storm clouds forming above. Small tornadoes dipped in and out of the clouds and the wind started to blow harder. Campers started to scream.

The storms all flew to me trident and swirled around it. I aimed it at the cyclops. The monster looked confused. I let go and the storms slung at the cyclops. It exploded into dust.

I looked around and the campers faces were filled with horror and confusion. I ran back to the cabin hoping nobody would ask questions.

There is Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

**_Damoneo's POV_**

I ran in Cabin 3 and went in the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw it. My eyes were glowing,showing flashes of storms and natural disasters. Thunderstorms, tsunamis, wildfires, all of that. I went over to my bed and I threw my clothes and belongings in my backpack. The door flew open and Percy stood in the doorway.

"What... just... happened?" he asked, panting. I looked around the room and saw an open window. I ran for it and jumped out. "Wait!" he yelled behind me.

I ran towards Long Island Sound. I kicked up sand when I got on the beach. I was almost there when the water flew up in the sky. I turned around and saw Percy, Cassia, Chiron, and a whole bunch of other campers surrounding me. They all had their weapons drawn. All of a sudden everybody dropped their weapons and bowed.I looked up and saw a blue trident, a plus sign, then a purple crescent moon. Then it disappeared and a pure white sign showed with a blue tsunami and grey mist around it. The sign came down and wrapped around me. I had a white aura around me.

"All hail, Damoneo, god of storms, natural disasters, nature and the souls of deceased animals, replacement of the faded god Pan." said Chiron. About all the satyrs there passed out. The water behind me dropped. "All campers dismiss. Cabin counselors, meeting in the big house. We will also need Grae, Cassia, and Damoneo." Everyone left and I walked to the big house.

I sat between Cassia and Percy.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I whispered to him.

"Why didn't you?" he said with a little anger in his voice.

"I just didn't want anyone to treat me different." I said. He sighed and turned to look at me.

"Look, it's alright. I didn't mean to get mad. I just wish you would have told me, it's pretty cool to know your brother is a god." he said. Chiron came in and sat down suddenly in a wheel chair.

"How about we introduce ourselves to Damoneo." Chiron said with a smile.

"Hi, Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter/Zeus." said a blonde guy shaking my hand.

"Hello, Katie Gardener, Daughter of Demeter." said a short girl shaking my hand.

"Hey, Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares." said a tall, bulky girl shaking my hand.

"Hi, Annebeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." said a blond, grey eyed girl shaking my hand.

"Sup, Will Solace, Son of Apollo." said a blond, tall guy.

"Hey, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Hunter of Artemis." said a girl with blue eyes and black hair shaking my hand.

"Sup, Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus." said a curly haired, latino guy shaking my hand.

"Hi, Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite." said a brown haired girl shaking my hand.

"Hey, Travis and Conner Stoll, Sons of Hermes." said two guys that were tall shaking both of my hands.

"Hi, Pollux, Son of Dionysus." said a guy with violet eyes and blonde hair shaking my hand.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades." said a guy with olive skin staying completely still in his seat.

"Sup, Butch, Son of Iris." said a bulky guy shaking my hand.

"_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_" snored a guy sleeping. **(This is Clovis)**

"Hi, Lou Ellen, Daughter of...well, mom." said my new sister shaking my hand. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, Grae Miller, Son of mom." said a blonde guy shaking my hand. **(Own character, son of Hecate)**

"I know you are all wondering why I summoned you all, I need some of you to watch over Damoneo. I know what you are thinking, he's a god and he should be able to defend himself but, he is at his demigod stage and hasn't yet mastered his powers. So i'll need Grea and Lou to teach him magic and mist control. Nico, I will need you to teach him necromancy. Percy, you teach him how to use hydrokinesis. Will, how to bend the sun. Katie and Pollux, chlorokinesis. Thalia and Cassia, teach him storms. Jason, Leo and Piper, natural disasters. Butch and Annebeth, self-defense. Conner and Travis, fighting. Clarisse, weapons. Now you all have something to teach him. Meeting adjourned, almost lights out." Chiron said. Everyone got up and left.

We got back to the cabin. I hopped in bed and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

**Sorry, it is so short. Review.**


End file.
